He's my Father
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Uzumaki Himawari made a promise to her Mother Hinata on her death bed. "Take care of your father for me my little sunflower," Himawari took this to heart and planned to do just that. At least until Several annoying women got in her way.
1. I'm the only one

Cat: Naruto

Title: He's my father

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Himawari/Hanabi/Sarada/Chou-Chou/Sakura/Kurai/ OFC. (past) Naruto X Hinata, Boruto X Sarada, Chou-Chou X Inojin,

summary: Uzumaki Himawari made a promise to her Mother hinata on her death bed. Take care of your father for me my little sunflower," Himawari took this to heart and planned to do just that. At least until Several women got in her way.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Hello Everyone Welcome to a new Story brought to you by yours trurly. I was messing with this idea for a few days and decided what the hell. Enjoy. Also if there's someone you want to see, then send me a PM or in a review

Ages

Naruto, Sakura, Kurai: 45

Hanabi: 40

Sarada, Boruto, Chouchou : 25

Himawari: 19

(OC)Hyuga Hitomi: 15

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: I'm the only one**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Uzumaki/Hyuga Household**

 **time: 0100**

 **Warning lemon**

A beautiful woman was thrown into the bed as her former brother-in-law turned husband began to thrust into her still tight cunt! Even though he had practically shaped her pussy to his cock, thanks to natural genetics she would forever be tight around him. Each thrust made the woman arch her back in pleasure as she met with her husband, enjoying being so full with his cock. For the last 10 years she had enjoyed this cock filling her to the brim with cum night after night. Were it not for the advanced pills that her husband's 'secretary' gave her she was sure that at least 4 or 5 more kids would be running around.

She was brought from her thoughts as she was brought into a sitting position and held straight up with her head resting on Naruto's shoulder, as her husband began to destroy her pussy from here. Hanabi smirked as she bit into her husband's shoulder as they were now in her favorite position. Most women got pleasure from Missionary or Doggy style, mostly those slut Inuzuka women, but here she felt her husband's massive 11 inch cock with it's 4 inch girth. She felt every vain, every curve, every pulse. He forced her to bounce her rounded hips and massive ass on his golf-ball sized sac. This was pleasure! This was what her sister had before her untimely death! This was the greatest pleasure in the world! Hanabi wrapped her legs around her husband, before planting a kiss on his lips. How she loved the taste of his lips on her own. The sweet taste that lingered there was the best tease in the world.

Pulling away her Husband began to speed up his thrusts "Hanabi-chan I'm about to cum!" roared her Husband

"Inside me Naruto-Sama! Cum inside my body! Give me another baby!" yelled Hanabi as her lower lips tightened around her Husbands cock as it expanded inside of her and unleashed his potent seed into her womb.

 **Lemon End**

Uzumaki-Hyuuga Hanabi fell out of her Husband's lap onto the bed with his seed leaking from her pussy. Hanabi always enjoyed the thrill of Sex with her former brother-in-law. It was always seemed so forbidden to her. That just heightened the thrill of sex. At 40 years old she had gone from cute in her early to late teens, sexy as a 20-somthing- year old Kunoichi, to a 'Mature beauty' in her 30's, to 'I'd hit it MILF' all day in her 40's. Of course standing at 5'2 she was still 'fun-sized'. She was just glad she filled out with DD-cup breasts and an ass to match just like her sister. Her dark brown hair had a single white strand in it that was in the front of her face, her pale lavender eyes shun in the little light that illuminated their room giving her a clear view of her husband.

Uzumaki Naruto, head of the recovering uzumaki Clan, father to not only Hinata's Children, but her own 15 year old daughter Hitomi was still as Handsome as ever even though he was now 45, but still looked to be about late 20's early 30, his sun-kissed blonde hair was a few white strands in it, but Hanabi liked it, along with the gotee that he had grown on his face, standing at 6'2" his body was still toned with perfect definition. The only flaws that he had were the fist sized burn mark over his heart as well as the mark around his right arm where his new arm had been grafted on, but other then those his body was perfect.

"Excellent as Always Naruto-sama," panted Hanabi.

Naruto smiled, before leaning down and kissing her. "Thank you Hanabi-chan. I have a meeting with Sarada-chan in the morning," said Naruto.

Hanabi smirked. "Don't you mean Hokage-sama," said Hanabi.

Naruto laughed. "Sorry I keep forgeting that Konohamaru isn't Hokage anymore," said Naruto.

"Not surprising since he's had the third shortest regin in history being only 5 years, right after your father's 4 years and Tsunade's 3 and a half years," said Hanabi.

"What about you Hanabi-chan?" asked Naruto sitting up in bed.

Hanabi got out of the bed and made her way to the dresser and picked up her hair tie and put her hair in a ponytail. Naruto wasn't complaining about the free show though. "I have to take Hitomi-chan to meat with Tou-sama. Just because i'm no longer Heiress doesn't mean that I don't have Duties to the clan," said Hanabi.

"I know what you mean. Even though I'm no longer the Hokage I'm still the Strongest Shinobi in the village," said Naruto with a grin as Hanabi came back to bed and leaned on her husband's chest.

"Bolt-chan would disagree with you," said Hanabi with a smile.

Naruto smiled. "He still has a lot to learn before he can claim that he's the Strongest," said Naruto, before kissing Hanabi one last time

A few rooms down panting could be heard as a young woman lay on her bed, her Byakugan activated as she watched her father and 'aunt' finish their love making or in her mind, the further positioning of her father's mind.

19 year old Himawari had become a beautiful young woman over the years and even though she was only a chunin, she was still considered one of the most powerful Kunoichi of her generation. Standing at a modal height of 5'7, she easily stood taller then her 'aunt' with D-cup breasts, and smooth creamy legs, two whisker like marks on each cheek, long dark blue hair that went to the middle of her back with a 'twig' on the top, her pale blue eyes were currently focused on her 'parents' room with vains all around her eyes, signifying that she had activated her Hyuga bloodline limit that she inherited from her mother.

Himawari removed her fingers from her pussy and began to lick them clean. Every night her Father would fuck Hanabi into oblivion. Himawari would always watch since her father was the only man she wanted.

"Soon Tou-chan. Your going to be all mine, just like I promised Kaa-chan," said Himawari, before laying down and slowly drifting off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. This popped into my head a while ago. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Next chapter I go a bit more in depth about the Uzumaki-Hyuuga Family life.


	2. Meeting with the Hokage

Cat: Naruto

Title: He's my father

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Himawari/Hanabi/Sarada/Chou-Chou/Sakura/Kurai/ OFC. (past) Naruto X Hinata, Boruto X Sarada, Chou-Chou X Inojin,

summary: Uzumaki Himawari made a promise to her Mother hinata on her death bed. Take care of your father for me my little sunflower," Himawari took this to heart and planned to do just that. At least until Several women got in her way.

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto

15 reviews. One correcting me on the ages (WHich i wasn't aware of. I don't follow Boruto motly because i think he's a little asshole), another calling 'Trash' and the rest in Great support of this story. This is gonna be a interesting experience for all of us. Let's take this Journey together

Ages

Naruto, Sakura, Kurai: 45

Hanabi: 40

Sarada, Boruto, Chouchou : 25

Himawari: 17

(OC)Hyuga Hitomi: 15

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: The Meeting with Hokage-sama**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **place: Uzumaki-Hyuuga household**

 **Time: 0600**

The lavender and tan walls of the room stopped most of the sun from reflecting back into the sleeping girls eye's as she lay there trying to sleep, but sleep escaped her. The Queen sized bed, while warm always felt cold since she slept alone normally. Something that she wasnted to chance so badly

"Alright, Alright! I'm up damnnit! One day I'm going to blow up the fucking sun!" raged the occupant of the room before throwing the covers off and getting up. She walked into her private bathroom before flipping on the light and looking herself in the mirror.

Looking back was a 15 year old girl standing at 5'4" with large C-cup breasts and a slender build similar to the pictures she saw of Anko-sensei before she got bigger, Long red hair that went to her heart shaped ass, thanks to her Grandma Kushina with bangs like her father, lavender eyes from her mother's Mother -and the woman she was named after- Hyuga Hitomi, wearing a black lace thong and nothing else. After finishing her morning business she grabbed a long sleeve shirt that went to her thighs. It was her father's shirt.

She stopped her train of thought as her mind came to her father. He was a kind man and strong to. He actually set the bar VERY high for her future husband. It also didn't hurt that he spent hours training her. Sometimes she couldn't help the fantasies of her Father finishing their sparing only to dominate her sexually. She shivered thinking about the things her father could do.

Walking down stairs she was about to enter the kitchen only to be stopped and a hand pressed to her mouth. Looking to her right she saw her sister holding her there. Raising a delicate eyebrow Himawari put her finger to her lips before motioning over to the kitchen.

 **Warning short lemon**

Both Girls looking into the kitchen to See Naruto had Hanabi up on the countertop drilling into her, and if the sounds were anything to go by, Hanabi was more then enjoying herself.

"N-Naruto! The girls will be up soon!" moaned out the second matearih of the New Uzumaki clan.

Naruto thrust into Hanabi without worry. Sure both his daughters would be up soon, but that wasn't about to stop him from pounding Hanabi into madness! As his wife withered in pleasure he couldn't help but go to his wife's neck and bite down on her pulsating vain, driving her further into pleasure, showing his full domination pf her body! Hanabi grip on the counter tightened to the point of nearly destorying it! If he kept this up, she was going to have to replace the counter... again.

Naruto released her neck, before grunting his release! Hanabi convulsed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her husbands seed shot deep into her pussy! Pulling out with a wet pop both Hitomi and Himawari blushed upon seeing their father's tool. Nither girl was by no means a virgin, but seeing such a male organ before them made them both wet. Hanabi got on her knees and began to stimulate Naruto with her breasts. Naruto groaned as she took his prick into her mouth and began to lightly suck on it, attempting to get any left over seed out of her husband. Many people would be shocked to discover that the normally prim and proper Uzumaki- Hyuga Hanabi was such a freak in the sheets. Before she married Naruto She had convinced Konohamaru, Udon, and Naruto into Gang Banging her while Hinata and Moegi fucked each other into heaven. Now that she thought about it, that happened 9 months before Hitomi was born and naruto was the only one she allowed to cum in her pussy *cough rightintoherwombcough*

Naruto grabbed Hanabi by her hair and began to face fuck her! Hanabi loved being dominated like this, treated like a little slut! Most days it was all she could think about. Had she not been married and in love to naruto, the things she would have shown boys her nephew's age. Naruto tensed before releasing his seed into her mouth, as hanabi proccded to drink greedly with 4 loud glups, before removing her mouth and giving her husbands dick a kiss.

The Uzumaki-Hyuuga Matarach winked at her husband. "Thanks for the mea my dear husbandl," said Hanabi

 **Lemon End**

Both Hitomi and Himawari were extreamly truned on. So much so that Hitomi had started to Masterbate, while Himawari was fondling her own tits, both girls quickly used a Teleportation Jutsu to leave the area to finish themselves off in their rooms. It would be another 30 minutes before either girl came to eat with their parents.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **place: Hokage Tower**

 **Time: 1010**

Naruto looked at the watch on his arm and sighed. He was late. He was suppose to have arrvied 0 minutes ago, but he ended up doing a quick lecture to a group of Academy Students. Naruto currently wore Black pants, a black mesh shirt and his Sage coat. As he passed many people bowed to him. Having been the leader of the village for close to 15 years had gained him the admiration/respect of many. Of crouse Konoha was currently the Strongest village with 4 previous kages, and a current kage.

"DON'T BOTHER SARADA!" yelled a voice from the office of the Hokage.

Naruto frowned recognizing that voice anywhere. Pushing the door open he was greeted by the tense stand off between his Eldest Child and Only Son Boruto or 'Bolt' and his student Sarada. Both had come into their own over the years as Young adults. Both were currently 25 years Young and the 'strongest' members of their generation.

Boruto looked a lot like Naruto, but had his mothers eyes, two whisker like marks on each cheek, and stood at nearly the same height as Naruto, he wore a black jacket with red strips on the sleeves, black pants, and a white shirt. On his back was a katana.

Sarada had become a beautiful woman, almost more so then her mother. Standing at 5'4" she gained the bust and figure to rival her mother in her younger years, she had allowed her hair to grow out and to the middle of her back and even died the tips pink to honor her mother, her normally soft black eyes were currently red with the Sharingan active, she wore a sleeveless red zip up shirt that was slightly down exposing her cleavage, black short shorts, thigh high stockings, and a pair of heeled boots. Her floor length coat that had the embalm of the 9th Hokage on it.

"What's going on here!?" asked Naruto with authority in his voice.

"Seventh-sama/Tou-san!" said Sarada and Boruto respectively.

Boruto put his hands in his pocket, before picking up his Mission scroll, before vanishing in a yellow flash. Sarada sat back in her chair as she began to relax. Naruto locked the door and began to rub her shoulders. Sarada moaned slightly as her role modal and the man she once looked up to as her father figure rubbed her shoulders.

"Everything alright Sarada-chan?" asked Naruto.

Sarada adjusted her glasses, before looking at the man she admred the most in the world. "Yes. Just Boruto acting like a brat again Seventh-sama," said Sarada.

Naruto smiled. "Sarada, it's just Naruto. After all we are the same rank," said Naruto.

 **Warning Lemon.**

Sarada smiled at Naruto, before kissing him. She wrapped her arms around her lover and began to attack his mouth! Naruto grabbed Sarada by her plump ass and picked her up before putting her on the-much cleaner then the previous three kages- desk. Sarada had become naruto's Lover nearly 4 years. Hanabi was well aware of Sarada's crush on her husband, and had allowed her to take out her lust on him. Of course Naruto was fucking the same girl his son was dating less then 6 years ago, but Boruto said he didn't want anything to do with her anymore, so she was fair game.

Sarada pulled her lips away from Naruto before unzipping her shorts revealing that she didnt wear any shorts. "Fuck me Naruto," Said Sarada.

Naruto lowered his pants before sliding into Sarada all the way to the base. Sarada moaned as she wrapped her long legs around Naurto, keeping him buried deep inside of her. Naruto began to slowly duck Sarada, lovingly, tenderly. Sarada had always been a sucker for romatic intercrouse, staring into the eyes of her lover. Boruto never did this for her. While he was a stamina-monster, he wanted to be rough. He would even choke her and call her all kinds of digrading things during sex, but with Naruto... naruto was kind and gentle. Each thrust always felt like the first one, always like he was treating her like the love of his life. Sarada gasped as Naruto began to sped up, despite the increase in thrusting power, he was still gentle! Sarada tightened up around Naruto as he came inside of her. This made her cum as well, before falling backwards onto the desk panting hard.

 **Lemon End.**

Naruto pulled out of Sarada befoe pulling his pants up. Sarada got off the desk and quickly fixed herself up. It wouldn't do for the Hokage to bee seen in such a state. Naruto took his right place behind the desk as they began to disucess virous things from extending the village, to alliance's, to Sakara's worry over Sarada's lack of 'boyfriend' After a few hours naruto left to go to the one place in the village that very few were allowed to tread.

Naruto walked into the Konoha cemetery before making his way to the 'Uzumaki Family grave site, before stopping before a particular Grave. Naruto sat down before it and smiled.

"It's been A while Hinata-chan," said Nauto

 _Flashback (13 years ago)_

 _A 32 Year old Hinata sat in her hospital bed breathing with an qxygen mask on, her breaths harsh and shallow. Naruto, Hanabi, Bolt, Himawari, and Hitomi were all there in support of Hinata. About a year ago Hinata began having trouble breathing, and jsut a week ago she collasped just working the the garden. Despite being a strong kunoichi from a powerful family Hinata's heart was very weak after her fight with Neji during her first Chunin exam, and got worse during Pein's attack predating the 4th war. Shortly after the war Hinata had to retire from active duty because her heart was so bad._

 _She was beyond saving, even with the combined efforts of Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune. Currently they were all waiting for her to... move on to the the Pure lands. The rest of it was so foggy that Naurto was having a hard time recalling everything that happened._

 _Boruto crying, Himawari holding onto her Mother. Hanabi shaking as her best friend/sister was lost to her. Naruto became numb as he made preparations for his wife's funeral._

 _Flashback end_

Naruto awoke from his memories as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Naruto smiled recognizing those arms.

"I miss her too Tou-chan," said Himawari.

Naruto put his hand on Himawari's. "I know Hime-chan," said Naruto.

Himawari layed her head on his shoulder as they sat in the fading rays of the day, before the grave of a beloved Wife, a caring mother, and the most powerful woman that would ever walk beside a man like Naruto.

000000000000000000000

And cut. That's chapter 2 and to be perfectly honest it feels a bit rushed to me. I spent the last week at a event for my job and it kept me away from writing. I'll go a bit more in detail about the relationship between Boruto and Sarada at a later date. Now I know i'm going to catch hell for this, but I made hanabi like that because popular theory is that Hinata was a freak in bed, because she was a shy wall flower. So it could hold true that Hanabi is also a freak in bed, because her taste in sex is more to do with her once cold personality.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you next time


	3. In the Club

Cat: Naruto

Title: He's my father

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Himawari/Hanabi/Sarada/Chou-Chou/Sakura/Karui/ OFC. (past) Naruto X Hinata, Boruto X Sarada, Chou-Chou X Inojin,

summary: Uzumaki Himawari made a promise to her Mother Hinata on her death bed. Take care of your father for me my little sunflower," Himawari took this to heart and planned to do just that. At least until Several women got in her way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

What's up everyone! So I hope you guys are enjoying this. Here's the second chapter to He's my father

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: In the Club**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **place: Burning Leaf Club**

 **time: 1900**

The Bass was bumping, the floor was jumping and sweating bodies moved on the dance floor, as the heat inside was making it hard for people to stand stilll. The most popular Club in the entire village was currently jumping with people, however one patron was extra glad about that. Well her and her mother that is. Akamichi Chouchou and her mother Karui formally of Kumo.

Karui is a dark-skinned kunoichi with combed back red hair that stopped just past her shoulder and amber eyes, standing at 5'7, her once 'modest' A-cup breasts had become C-cup. her attire consists of a short sleeveless dark dress and a white girdle covering her stomach, high heels, and a pair of ear rings similar to her husband and daughters She also no longer wears her forehead protector.

Chōchō is dark-skinned with amber colored eyes like her mother. However unlike her mother she was 'thick'. This meant that she had curves of skinny girls like Sarada and Ino, but she had just a bit more meet on her bones, She has long orange hair which she wears down to her rather plump behind with her bangs hanging over her left eye like her 'aunty' Ino, she wears a sleeveless red kimono with a net T-shirt under it, a pair of black arm warmers, and a pair of black long kunoichi boots

Currently the Mother/Daughter duo were drinking to 'celebrate' Chouchou's break up with her now ex-boyfriend, who had dumped her because she was too big for him. After hitting him with a Punch that would have made Lee proud, Karui took her child out to the club. The Akamichi couple was strange in their relationship. They were swingers, while they did love each other sex between just two people would become stile and dry, so to mix it up they often had sex with other people. It was kind of an open secret in Konoha that a few prominent couples were into swinging and group sex. The Ino-shika-cho group was just that close.

Currently though Karui wasn't here looking for a partner for the night, no she was looking for someone to bang her daughter. Chouchou was already on her 4th drink and she was pretty buzzed. Karui took a sip from her beer before turning to her little girl.

"Come on Cho-chan. You've turned down every attractive guy who's come this way. If it was me i would have fucked at least 4 of them by now," said the red haired MILF (1)

ChouChou looked at her mother with a faint blush on her face, indicating she was starting to get drunk. "I'm not like you and tou-san, kaa-san. I don't have sex just to have it," said Chouchou.

Karui smiled at her child. While in her younger years she had been somewhat vain after deciding that she no longer wanted to be 'big boned' she started to see herself as Kami's gift, but after a year or so as a Chunin she had calmed down and even scored a few boyfriends. However she had a string of bad relationships as of late and it had brought her self-esteem to an all time low, so Karui being the understanding mother she was took her out to try and get her mind off of things.

"Mind if i join you ladies?" asked a voice from the side.

Chouchou turned and blushed as she saw the man talking to her. "L-lord Seventh!" said Chouchou quickly bowing to the former Hokage.

Karui looked at Naruto, before smirking. "Yo Naruto-san! Been a while huh?" asked Karui before getting up and hugging Naruto.

Naruto smiled before hugging her back. "it has huh?" asked Naruto.

 **Warning Lemon**

Karui smirked. "I'm not talking about seeing each other. I'm talkngi about that monster in your pants," whispered Karui.

Naruto's eyes darkened with lust. "Dark corner, bathroom, or dance floor, as Naruto gave her ass a nice firm squeeze. It was still as juicy as he remembered it being.

Karui rubbed her thighs together as she moaned. "Dance floor baby! I'm feeling adventurous tonight," said Karui as she and Naruto walked up to the Dance floor

Chouchou glared at her mother. "Great the one guy i'm willing to fuck and she snags him away," said Chouchou out loud, before downing her beer before ordering another.

Out on the floor Naruto had already opened Karui's Dress and was biting down on her neck as he rubbed his dick against her ass. Karui gasped in pleasure as Naruto hicked her skirt up and slid into her pussy with ease, he bottomed out at 8 inches inside her, before forcing the other in and into her womb. Kurai wanted to scream out in pleasure, but kept it low as now to draw to much attention to them. It wasn't uncommon for Shinobi to fuck on the dance floor to try and keep people from noticing, but Naruto and Kurai were not just content with that. Kurai was maintaining a Genjutsu around them, while Naruto had slapped a seal on her ass to stop people from remembering what they looked like. It wouldn't do for a former kage to get caught having sex with a married woman after all.

Karui began to back into Naruto with his large balls slapping into her her cunt! Being filled with a large tool like her Husband's was something a woman native to Kumo could never get use to! Sure Omai and Bee both had larger then average tools both being about 8 and 9 inches, but Her Husband and Naruto were also quite large! She was brought out of her thoughts as Naruto lifted her up off her feet, putting his cock even deeper into the dark skinned beauty! Karui screamed as a minigasum ripped though her body! Karui was prone to having a few small orgasms, before she normally exploded, but tonight she was looking for something special.

"My ass Naruto-sama! Fuck my ass!" screamed Karui making nearby people look in their direction, but didn't see anything thanks to the genjutsu.

Naruto smirked, before removing his dick from Karui's tight pussy and putting it directly in her even tighter ass! It took a few seconds, but he was well lubed from her jucies. Karui gasped in pleasure as her arms came up and grasped Naruto's hair as he thrust into her! Karui loved being fucked in her big bouncy ass! Sure getting rocked by her cunt was always fun, but nothing beat getting her ass pounded into the dirt, be it by her husband or Naruto.

Naruto for his part loved fucking karui, since she was so daring in her actions, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru were close and tended to swap wives/husbands as well as hold wild sex parties pretty often. Naruto had attended a few with both Sakura and Hinata on his arms. Just thinking about the Orgys and threesomes they use to have made Naruto burst inside of Karui! Karui gasped as she felt the former kage's warm seed filling her ass as she moaned a release. Naruto slid out of Karui and held her ajest her skirt. (2)

 **Lemon End**

The formor Kumo Kunoichi turned around and gave Naruto a passionate kiss on the lips that he was happy to return. Once ending the kiss they made their way back to where they had left Chouchou. She was still there if a little redder in the face thanks to the 3...4...9 beers in front of her. Both Naruto and Karui sweat dropped seeing her in such a state. Karui signed as she helped her child to her feet.

"I better get this one home, before something happens to her. Hell i might even spend the night," said Karui.

"Won't Choji be worried?" asked Naruto as he escorted the two out.

"Not really. He's banging Ino tonight since Sai is out of the country at a confereance at the moment. I think they planned on visiting Shikamaru and Temari.

Naruto smiled as they exited the club. "Well I'll see you later Karui," said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto wait a moment," said Karui with a smirk as Naruto turned around. "How would you like to accpt a free lance mission?"

 **Location: Konoha**

 **place: Gates**

 **time: 0000**

Himawari sighed in annoyance as she walked though the gates. Because of some dumbass bandits attacking along trade routes she missed out on a full day of seducing her father. Sighing in annoyance she began to make her way home. As she made her way home she couldn't help but think of her father's thick member filling her pussy. Himawari had the dirtiest fantasies. Sometimes she wanted her father to just come into her room and do what he will with her body, sometimes she wanted to time him down and just have her way with him, but by far her dirtest fantasy was making both her sister and aunt watch as he knocked her up. Yes Himawari was a very freak bitch when it came to what she wanted from sex.

That was neither here nor there. She was currently quite tired. She would deal with her father in the morning.

000000000000000000000

And Cut. I know a few people were expecting Naruto to bang Chouchou, but i felt that he needed to be with someone just a tad older this chapter. Next chapter i'm is Chouchou's Chapter. Also i know I'm about to catch hell for the way i portaied Karui and Chouchou in this chapter, but Chouchou is stated to have been a vain girl in current Boruto Canon ad even though I'm not a fan of Boruto i do keep track of events in the story so i can plan accordingly.

As far as Karui and Choji's 'open marriage' goes. I felt like exploring that avaune with other characters. With Naruto every just expects him to fuck everything with a hole and any other male can kick rocks. I just wanted to add a little viraty of explanation to the story is all instead of Naruto just being the defect 'god of sex'.

A/N

1: that title no longer belongs to just Kushina!

2: It's not that hard to believe. For the Longest time it was theorized that a Kunoichi's job in the Narutoverse was for sexual relief (at least in fiction) and in real life, Kunoichi were spies who relayed on seduction to get what they wanted. It's not that far feathed to believe that before the show started (around the time before the Kyubi attack) Kunoichi were trained in the arts of Seduction, because i have yet to see an ugly Kunoichi in Naruto.


	4. Seductive Daughter, Banging Akamichi!

Cat: Naruto

Title: He's my father

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Himawari/Hanabi/Sarada/Chou-Chou/Sakura/Karui/ OFC. (past) Naruto X Hinata, Boruto X Sarada, Chou-Chou X Inojin,

summary: Uzumaki Himawari made a promise to her Mother Hinata on her death bed. Take care of your father for me my little sunflower," Himawari took this to heart and planned to do just that. At least until Several women got in her way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

What up everyone. I just had to get this one out as quick as possible. I hope you enjoy. Also Shout out to Everyone for the support you've given me for this story. With that out of the way let's get it creaking.

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Seductive Daughter, Banging Akamichi**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **place: Uzumaki-Hyuga household**

 **Time: 1200**

Naruto was in the garden working on his bonsai trees, roses, and vegetable garden with a smile. It was a nice and warm day today and he didn't have any meeting to atend so he planned to use the say for working at home and spending time with Himawari. Ever since she became a genin it cut into their father-daughter bonding time a lot. It didn't help that He had started to train Boruto in the use of the **Flying Thunder God.**

Currently Naruto was wearing a pair of orange shorts, and a white shirt in his hair was his old headband folded like a bandana.

"Tou-chan I brought you something to drink," said Himawari walking out into the garden.

"Thank you Hime-chan," said Naruto before turning and blushing seeing what his child was wearing.

Himawari had decided to forgo her usual clothes. She was wearing a blue/ purple, and a pair of cut off jean short shorts with the button undone showing off her thong, and a pair of sandals. Himawari smiled at Naruto gauging his reaction.

"Is something wrong Tou-chan?" asked Himawari.

"No. Just a bit surprised at your choice of outfit Hime-chan," said Naruto.

Himawari giggled at Naruto. "Is that all Tou-chan!? Your sounding like a dirty old man," said Himawari while inwardly hoping that her choice of outfit made him horny as she was.

Naruto laughed as he and Himawari began working in the garden. They worked in the garden for an hour or two. During the work Himawari would brush up on Naruto, her hand landing on his cock, his hand touching her ass unintentnally, Himawari falling on top of Naruto. All this did was increase Naruto's growing lust thought out the day. Himawari knew what she was doing, but Naruto couldn't see his little girl as a temptress that she was, but Himawari was happy

They decided to take a few hours rest. Naruto sat on the couch as Himawari made them a light snack. As the two sat down together Himawari laid on Naruto like she use to when she was but a girl.

It didn't take to long, before the two fell asleep on the couch.

 **Warning Lime**

Naruto groaned in his sleep as he slowly awoke to something stroking his cock. Opening his eyes, he saw his sleeping child began to stroke him though his pants. Himawari got slowly rose and undid Naruto's shorts freeing his cock.

"Ummm... Popsicle," said Himawari in her sleep.

Himawari opened her plump lips, before devouring his cock whole! Naruto gasped as 5 inches of his cock were enveloped in the warm confines of his daughter's forbidden lips. Himawari began to slowly devour his cock as if she was really sucking his cock. Naruto growled as Himawari was working not only her lips, but her tounge was magical if he had to say anything with how it was wrapping around his dick inside her mouth.

Naruto Grasped the back of Himawari's head and began to thrust upwards inside of her warm mouth. Naruto could hear Himawari gagging, but Naruto in his lust induced state ignored the moans of pleasure that Himawari was producing. Unknown to Naruto Himawari was awake the entire time and she was loving the way her father was just using her throat as his personal cocksleeve! Himawari was tempted to reveal that she was awake, but wanted to ease her father into the idea of her being one of his lovers.

"CUMMING! Grunted Naruto unloading his seed into Himawari's mouth.

The Uzumaki-Hyuga drank down his seed in 5 quick glups before Naruto removed his dick from her lips.

 **Lime end**

Naruto growled as he was tempted to Take Himawari on the spot, but resisted his baser urge to procreate. What would she think if she knew that he had even thought of fucking her stupid while she was sleep. And even had she awoken he would have kept fucking her.

Looking at the clock he saw that he had maybe 3 hours before he needed to go to Chouchou's place. Naruto went to go take a shower and change. Once he was out of the room Himawari got up and licked her lips. Savoring the taste of her Tou-chan.

Laying down on the couch her hand dipped below into her thong and began to finger herself.

"Soon Tou-chan!" moaned Himawari diving three fingers into her pussy with gusto. "Soon your going to fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before,"

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Chouchou's apartment**

 **time: 1800**

Chouchou looked in her full length mirror and made sure that she was ready for her night with her date. She wore a black dress with long sleeves, that went to the middle of her thighs, black heeled boots, and a gold necklace. Apparently her Mother had convinced Lord Seventh to have a dinner date with her. Of course after the things her mother did with the Seventh Hokage she was sure that she was getting laid.

Chouchou was actually quite aware of her parents Sex-lives. She lost her virginity at 14 to her 'uncle' Shika. A knock sounded on the door and she quickly went to her door. Before turning around real quick and making sure that her place was clean. Opening the door she blushed as she looked at the-former- Seventh Hokage. He wore a black button up shirt, black pants and an orange tie.

Chouchou bowed to Naruto. "Seventh-sama," said Chouchou.

Naruto smiled at her. "hello Cho-chan, please it's just naruto. May I come in?" asked nartuo.

Chouchou nodded. "Please come in Sev- I mean Naruto-san," said Chouchou allowing Naruto in.

The Seventh Hokage took a wif of the air and got hungry in an instant. "What are we having Cho-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Baked salmon with a hint of lemon, fired rice, snow peas, miso soup, and salad," said Chouchou taking his coat.

Naruto looked around the small apartment and was reminded of his own back in the days when he was alone. Smiling he took a seat at the table as Chouchou brought food to him and put on some music. The next hour was filled with trading tales from past missions, speaking of hobbies and talking about mundane things like the TV show. Tales of the Sannin.

Once all the food was gone Naruto was insentient on taking the dishes, but Chouchou had other plans

 **Warning lemon**

Chouchou grabbed Naruto and pushed him to the couch before sitting on his lap and kissing him! Naruto was actually surprised by her taking charge. Normally a women who Naruto became intimate with didn't take charge. They were content with allowing him to fuck them stupid. Chouchou appeared to be an exception to the rule. Naruto grabbed her thick ass with one hand, while running his hand up her thigh. Chouchou moaned into his mouth, before opening her mouth and forcing her tongue into Naruto's mouth!

Naruto pulled his hands away before ripping the top of her dress and freeing her DD-cup breasts. Naruto looked at her tits, before smirking. Chouchou had inverted nipples. Naruto had never fucked a woman with inverted nipples! Backing away from her lips he quickly attached his mouth to her left nipple. Chouchou moaned loudly as the Seventh Hokage sucked on her nipple trying to get it out! Normally people who she had sex with left her nipples alone. The last person to try was Sarada, but Chouchou made her pay for that. Chouchou fisting the pussy of the Ninth Hokage into submission was a site that the ANBU quite enjoyed if the stains on the wood was anything to go by.

Naruto pulled away from her breasts as his cock was begging to be freed from it's confines. Chouchou got off the couch and sat on a love seat as she started to strip to the music. The Show was erotic, seductive and so many other words that Naruto couldn't describe at the moment. Opening her thighs, the dark skinned Akamichi motioned for Naruto to come and eat her pussy out with light slaps and fingering her pussy. Naruto did just that and quickly dove in and pushed his tongue in. Chouchou gasped at this feeling! Chouchou had a thing for Foreplay. Any guy that was willing to eat you out was a damn hero in her books. Wrapping her legs around his head Chouchou kept Naruto there.

"That's right baby!" gasped Chouchou. "Eat that pussy! Get it!"

Naruto didn't want to disappoint his lover so he began to spell his name in Kanji! Chouchou gasped in pleasure before she squirted all over Naruto's face. Most females were embarrassed about squirting, but Chouchou loved the feeling. It was an Explosive release better then even cumming normally. Naruto finished lapping up her juices before standing up and putting his cock to her entrance. He pushed into her making her yell as she took his full length into her.

"Impressive," said Naruto smirking at her. "Not many women could take my full length on their first go.

Chouchou smirked. "I can take more then this Hokage-sama," said Chouchou.

Naruto smirked hearing this. "I always wanted to try this Shadow Clone jutsu!" yelled Naruto summoning several clones.

Chouchou's eyes widened as Naruto fell onto his back allowing on Naruto to slam into her ass, one to take her mouth, two to take her... her breasts they opened her breasts and began to fuck the insides of them. Chouchou's eyes widened as all the naruto's began to fuck her! While she had been fucked in her ass before, the feeling of her breasts being fucked was new as hell and felt wired, but the pleasure was something that couldn't be put into words! Her First orgasm hit her like a train!

"You like that Chou-chan!?" asked Naruto in pleasure from fucking her Pussy. "Thank the 5th Mizukage for teaching me about fucking the insides of breasts! I rarely get to do it since a girl needs at least D-cup to take my cock!

Choucchou's mind was blank as Naruto and his clones used her like a toy! She had assumed that she was in control, but it was quickly taken from her when he used his clones! The first Clone that busted inside of her was the Clone in her mouth! Holding her head in place he blasted cum down her throat! After he finished he pulled out and began stroking his cock. The next one to cum was the clone in her ass, he painted her insides white, before pulled out and giving her a nice slap to the ass! The two clones inside of her breasts pulled out as Naruto flipped them and raised her into a Pile-driver position!

"Alright boys all together now!" yelled Naruto as he unloaded a super amount of cum inside of Chouchou.

Chouchou's eyes rolled into the back of her head as all the clones shot cum all over her body, panting her dark skin with their cum, some landed inside of her mouth and she couldn't help but love the taste.

"I hope your not done Cho-chan. We plan on going all night," said Naruto.

"Oh Kami this man is going to break me!" thought Chouchou as Naruto lifted her up and took her to her bedroom.

Needless to say Chouchou's screams of pleasure made many of her neighbors, sleepy, annoyed, and horny as hell!

 **Lemon End.**

Chouchou awoke the next morning and tried to move, but winced as every part of her body hurt, but in a good way. Getting up she went into the kitchen to find breakfast and a letter. Picking up the letter she smiled.

 _Dear Chouchou._

 _Sorry if I went a bit overboard last night. It's been a while since I fucked a woman like that. It as an experience to me and I hope you enjoyed it. If you ever want another romp in the sheets, just talk to your mother. She knows how to get in touch with me. I've already talked to Sarada-chan and you don't have duty today. Enjoy your time off._

 _Love Naruto_

Chouchou smiled as she sat down to breakfast. "maybe i'll visit Sara-chan today," said Chouchou as she began to eat the pancakes.

000000000000000000000

And Cut! I had to grind this chapter out and I have to say that I liked how this chapter turned out. I'll admit Chouchou struck me as a touch girl who could take all of Naruto, including his clones. Sorry to day that the normal **'Shadow Clone Gang Bang Jutsu'** will make few and far between appearances.

Also I'm currently at a toss up between Hitomi and Sakura for the next Chapter. So the next chapter is going to be a bit before I release it. Until next time.


	5. Doctor, take care of me!

**Cat** : Naruto

 **Title** : He's my father

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Himawari/Hanabi/Sarada/Chou-Chou/Sakura/Karui/ OFC. (past) Naruto X Hinata, Boruto X Sarada, Chou-Chou X Inojin,

 **summary** : Uzumaki Himawari made a promise to her Mother Hinata on her death bed. Take care of your father for me my little sunflower," Himawari took this to heart and planned to do just that. At least until Several women got in her way.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto

What's up everyone. So everyone **Dragonpony022** gave me a great Idea. The 8th Chapter will be Naruto X Hitomi/ OFC/OFC/OFC (sensei) and I'm allowing you guys to create the girls. That's right Everyone. I'm holding a Contest to decide the girls on the team. To enter the girls all you have to do is PM me their Profile and I'll pick 2 Winners for this Contest. Since this was Dragonpony's Idea I've given him one of the Slots.

Anyway on with the Show

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Doctor, take care of me!**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Uzumaki-Hyuga home**

 **Time: 0600**

Naruto awoke to the slamming of a door. Jumping up he looked at his wife storming her way into the room with a foul mood. Naruto sighed before he saw her make her way to the closet and began packing a travel bag or several. Getting up Naruto looked at his irritated wife.

"What's the matter Nabi-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Tou-sama and the Elders are having me sit in on a meeting of Nobles in the Capital," growled out Hanabi

"Ah," said Naruto in understanding.

As the former Hokage he was more then the most powerful Shinobi in all of the land of Fire, he was also in fact a Political figure with the 3 highest rank in The land of fire only behind the Daiymio, and his Advisor. He had been to quite a few of these gathers and he knew one thing about them all. They sucked so much ass it wasn't even funny.

Hanabi rounded on him with the (in)famous Hyuga Glare. "Don't ah me Mister! Thanks to that damn conference I won't be having any of that dick for 3 weeks," said the irritate Hanabi already missing her Husband's dick.

"Want to have a quickie?" asked Naruto raising his brows at Hanabi in a suggestive way.

Hanabi laughed, before kissing Naruto. "I would if I didn't have to leave in the next 30 minutes. Besides with how horny I'll be when I return the wait will be worth it," said Hanabi smiling at her Husband.

Naruto smiled back before kissing his wife and helping her pack her bags.

 **Location: Kohona**

 **place: Hospital**

 **Time: 1300**

The head Medical Ninja/ Doctor of the Hospital leaned back in her chair and starched before returning to her paperwork. Uchiha-Haruno Sakura sighed as she finished another request form that needed to go to her child. Sakura had aged well. Very well in fact if you asked many young boys who got raging boners staring at Sakura's ass and boobs

Sakura stood at 5'6" with C-cup breasts, hips and Ass, has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair in the middle of her forehead was **the Strength of one Hundred seal** in the shape of a violet rhombus, on her forehead, Sakura's attire consists of a red sleeveless qipao top that exposes her navel, the back of which carries the Uchiha Clans crest and falls to her knees. She also wears white skin tight pants and high heels.

Sakura sighed as she thought about her Husband. Despite being married for nearly 20 years, they had only ever had sex 6 times and five times were before Sarada was conceived. Despite the fact that they loved each other, it was more feels then words. Sakura smiled thinking about the few times she had sex outside of her marriage. The first time she had sex with Naruto it was right after he came back from his two year training trip. Despite the attack on Suna it still took 2 days to reach Konoha, and by then Naruto and Sakura had fucked about 10 times.

Sakura got up and decided to make her rounds across the hospital. Sometimes Sakura couldn't help but think about the what if's when it came to her life. What if she never had a crush on Sasuke? What if She took training sirously when she was younger? What if she chose to marry Naruto? What if Sarada was naruto's child?

She shivered thinking about what most of this would entail. All the hot sweaty nights of sex, pure simple bliss. Sakura knew about naruto's Sexual appetite all to well and even got the invitation from Hinata to join them in bed. Sakura had declined since she loved Sasuke to much, but sometimes she wished she took her friend up on her offer. Sighing she continued to go thought the motions for the rest of the day. At around 1600 Sakura decided to leave and head to the old training grounds and bask in the memories of team 7. Upon arrival she discovered she wasn't alone as she found a surprise.

Sitting in front of the training posts was naruto with a MASSIVE jug of Sake next to him. If sakrua had to guess it was as tall as he was. Naruto was just sitting before the posts with a smile on his face. He picked up his cup and quickly downed the liquid.

"I see I wasn't the only one drawn here tonight huh, Sakura-chan?" asked the Blond turning to his friend and former teammate.

Sakura smiled before taking a seat next to him. "Even after all these years your still Baka," said Sakura taking the jug and pouring herself a cup.

"Maybe. Still hard to believe that it's been nearly 33 years since we became Shinobi. If anyone would have told me how much shit I would have had to do I would have quit the program," laughed Naruto.

Sakura joined him. "I know what you mean, the Wave mission, Chunin exam, Princess Koyuki, Sasuke and everything else we've been though. I'm surprised we're still sane after all these years," said Sakura downing her cup, before following up with another

Naruto took another sip of his cup. "We're not sane Sakura-chan. We're just less crazy then everyone else," said Naruto.

"Well Crazy is what you do best," said Sakura as they proceeded to spend the next few hours talking and drinking.

 **Warning Lemon.**

Somehow, someway Naruto and Sakura had ended up back at her place after they finished the sake jug and got MORE alcohol in the form of vodka, Jack, and rum. Currently both were as close to hammered as their bodies would allow them. For Naruto he was on the light side of tispy . Whilr Sakura was getting pretty close to drunk.

"Say naruto-kun! Am I still sexy?" asked Sakura downing another red cup.

Naruto looked at her. "Of course you are Sakura-chan? In fact I'd fuck you just like when we were younger. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have'nt had sex in YEARS! Thanks to Sasuke going all Monk on me i've been having to settle for my fingers and toys, but none of those compares to a hard thick chuck of meat," said Sakura leaning back on the couch.

Naruto looked at Sakura and was catching a boner. All this sex talk was driving him to want to fuck. She was strached out to the point where Naruto cold see the . Thanks to Hanabi being gone, Chouchou on a mission, Sarada working hard, and Karui bwing with Choji he hadn't had any sex all day. Maybe it was time to reintroduce Sakura's pussy to his cock.

Naruto climbed on top of Sakura who opened her eyes, before she could ask what he was doing Naruto kissed her! Sakura's eyes widened as she began to claw at Naruto. Naruto grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as she struggled to get out, however she knew that this was what she wanted. She wanted to be taken to that place far away were the problems of today vanished. Stopping her struggles she opened her eyes and looked as Naruto disconnected and left a trail of saliva between them.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Naruto.

Sakura smirked, before breaking his grip and pulling him back in with a hot and hard kiss! Their lips clashed with such force Naruto was sure that Sakura was going to have a bruise! Sakura clawed at naruto's shirt and with his help he quickly removed it, before ripping her shirt and bra at the same time. Naruto brought his head down and began to suck on Sakura's erect nipples. Sakura gasped as he did this! While never having the largest chest Sakura had quite sensitive nipples!

"Fuck baby! Suck my titties!"

Sasuke had always been the 'Straight to business type of man, never wanting to play in bed and always wanted to finish as fast as possible. Naruto was different he was paying every inch of her body complement with kisses, soft touches, and licks that was driving her crazy. Naruto slowly moved down to her stomach, before coming to her pants. Naruto grabbed them and used a bit of wind-chakra to destroy the crotch and ass area. Sakura wanted to protest, but a 4 inch tongue getting shoved into her pussy quickly shut her up!

Sakura moaned as she ran her hand's though his hair! "That's the spot Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto was licking and sucking on Sakura's pussy making the Haruno turned Uchiha moan in bliss of his actions! She had heard of naruto's tongue skills from Hinata and Later Hanabi, but to hear about it and experience it first hand were two different things. Before long Sakura began shaking as if she was having a spasm with how powerful her orgasm was! Laying down she began panting as Naruto lined his dick up with her pussy, before shoving it in in one go!

Sakura moaned as another Orgasm hit her like a punch from Tsunade! Naruto grabbed Sakura's calf's and lifted them above her head getting so deep inside of pussy. Sakura gasped! Finally after nearly 25 DAMN ears the fire inside of her was about to be quinced. Naruto slowly began to thrust into her, savoring the feel of Sakura's pussy. Compared to Sarada's tighter pussy, Sakura's was well aged, yet still tight.

Sakura was lost in a world of pleasure and didn't want it to stop! Looking into the eyes of Naruto Sakura could see that Naruto still had some type of love for her. Not the type of love that friends share, but true unbreakable feelings. Sakura wrapped her arms around naruto's neck and went to Naruto's neck!

"Sakura-chan! I'm about to cum!" yelled Naruto.

"Cum inside of me Nauto-kun! Give me a baby!" yelled Sakura!

That as the last straw for him! Sakura's words mixed with his own fantasies about a life and child with Sakura was all it took! Naruto gave one last thrust and unleashed his load inside of Sakura.

Lemon End

Naruto fell on top of Sakura who was panting with him. "Best night ever," said Naruto smirking.

Sakura flipped them over. "Not quite yet Naruto-kun We have a long night ahead of us. The Doctor needs to make sure your still in good condition," said Sakura before kissing Naruto.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. It took me a bit to finish this. Between, caring for my Wife and Daughter, my current position as Acting Manager at my job, training 2 new people, Mass Effect: Andromeda, buying my New Lap Top, and heading to the Range with my buddies, I've been swamped with work. And before anyone asks No I don't work at a Corner store or a Fast Food Restaurant. On top of that there won't be any updates for at least 2 weeks following these as I have to go to a Training retreat and like last time we're not allowed to bring Laptop's for personal use.

But I will tell you all this I'll still have my Cell Phone and will check it once a day. And As stated above I'm holding a contest for the last 2 spots on Hitomi's team who Naruto is going to fuck in chapter. Like I said before if you want to enter a Girl PM me also Any Guest reviews with Girls will be ignored. That's all I got until next time.


	6. She's her mother's Daughter alright

Cat: Naruto

Title: He's my father

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Himawari/Hanabi/Sarada/Chou-Chou/Sakura/Karui/ OFC. (past) Naruto X Hinata, Boruto X Sarada, Chou-Chou X Inojin,

summary: Uzumaki Himawari made a promise to her Mother Hinata on her death bed. Take care of your father for me my little sunflower," Himawari took this to heart and planned to do just that. At least until Several women got in her way.

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto

i'm actually a bit surprised that no one pm'd me about their OC's. I was being honest when I said that the best ones would end up in the story.

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 6: She's her mother's Daughter alright**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **place: Uzumaki residence**

 **Time: 0200**

Himawari was _**HORNY!**_

Here she was in her bed fingering herself, thinking about her father's big fat cock, breaking her pussy! Hanabi was gone, Hitomi was gone, it was just the two of them for the remainder of the week. She planned on taking care of her father while her Aunt was out. Finishing herself off Himawari began the final prep work for her Father-daughter bonding day tomorrow.

 **Place: Uzumaki residence kitchen**

 **time: 0910**

Naruto awoke to the smell of bacon. He got up and quickly throw on a shirt, before making his way downstairs. What he saw made him hard in a instant. Himawari was in front of the stove wearing a sheer lavender nightgown, a black thong, and matching bra. Naruto took a seat at the table as Himawari turned around and jumped a little.

"Tou-chan you scared me!" yelled Himawari glaring at her father.

Naruto chuckled. "Force of habit baby-girl. What did you make?" asked Naruto.

"Pancakes, bacon, Eggs, orange juice, breakfast raman, and yogurt," said Himawari.

Naruto's mouth watered at the thought of Breakfast raman. It was a recipite that his mother created, Hinata mastered, and Himawari perfected. As she set the Breakfast down Himawari had a smiled as her father began to devour the raman What he didn't know was a that Himawari used a special aphrodisiac. It wasn't just in his raman it was in hers too. Himawari wanted this to last ALL DAY LONG and the only way for that to happen was to take the damn aphrodisiac herself.

 **Warning Lemon**

Naruto groaned as he stroked his steel hard cock, trying to release some of the pressure that he was feeling. Ever since breakfast he'd had a raging boner! It didn't help matters that Himawari ha insisted on walking around in just her shorts and a shirt. No the kicker came when she walked out of the bathroom dripping wet with nothing but a towal that barely covered her ass! The final straw came when she bent over and Naruto saw her dripping pussy lips. Unzipping his pants he appeared behind Himawari and sheathed the entire length of his shaft into her.

"FUCK!" yelled Himawari as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground on all fours.

Naruto growled in the back of his throat! Himawari was tight! Next to Hinata... no Even Hinata's pussy had been this tight! Hinata fit him like a glove and her pussy as warm. Himawari's Pussy threatened to crush his cock, and was hotter then a Katon Jutsu! Pulling out of Himawai naruto began to thrust into Himawai! The sounds of his balls slapping against her pussy were easy to hear throughout the house.

"TOU-SAN!" yelled Himawari as she came after only a few of Naruto's mighty thrusts.

Himawari had planned to seduce him and have him make love to her, not pound the hell out of her pussy. Himawari opened her mouth to stop Naruto, but a long throaty moan emerged as Naruto smacked her ass. Each thrust was powerful and brought Himawari closer to her orgasm! The growling deep in her father's throat and the smacks her her bubbly ass!

"TOU-SAN I'M CUMMING!" yelled Himawari as her pussy tigtened up.

"That's right come for daddy like the whore you are!" Growled Naruto as he filled her pussy with his seed.

Himawari convulsed as her orgasm hit like a train. Before she knew it she blacked out. When she came to she found herself looking at her own pussy as Naruto fucked her from behind while he sucked on her neck. Gasping in pleasure as each thrust opened her womb to his cock. Himawari moaned as she tried to move her hands to her breasts only to relize that Naruto was restraining her arms with his hands! Naruto as in control and Himawari was along for the ride.

Naruto stopped thrusting into her, before letting her go. "I know what you did Hime-chan," said Naruto making her eyes widen. "Drugging your old man. What a little slut you are," said Naruto

"Tou-san I...," started Himawari only to have her ass smacked

"No excuses my beloved Himawari. Ride my cock like the slut the are," said Naruto as he lended backwards while holding onto her hips.

Encouraged and turned on tremendously Himawai began to Ride her father while fondling her breasts. Himawari began to bounce slowly while her eyes were closed, just enjoying the feeling on Naruto's hard dick deep inside her, ready to impregnate her. The moans leaving her mouth, just made Naruto thrust harder into her soaking wet pussy. Himawari couldn't stop moaning from the pleasure

"That's right Tou-san! Your little girl is your Cock slut!" yelled Himawari as she came

Naruto grunted as he fired a load inside of her! Naruto flipped them over and got above Himawari and made her blush at the position he had selected for them to continue in. It was a pildriver position! Himawari moaned from the intense pleasure and knew that she was in for an intense ride for the rest of the night.

 **Lemon End**

Himawari awoke and felt her body was still full of cum. She smiled at her Tou-san who was sleeping soundly. Well he did cum inside her a total of 14 times. Himawari giggled and couldn't wait for the next time they went at it. Hopefully it would be soon.

In the mean time Himawari snuggled up to Naruto like Hinata use to do after they finished having sex. after all, she as just like her mother.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. Short chapter I kow, but I really wanted to finish this chapter and hopefully start updating everything the rigth way. With the amount of stories I have. Purgatory, Succubi Protector, and Club Rose will be the stables of my writing with two other stories accompnying them for upload within a week's time frame. I most likely won't be updating another chapter until Saturday at least. Until next time. Also Deadline is fast approaching for Hitomi's Teammates/Sensei.


	7. Sisters always share

Cat: Naruto

Title: He's my father

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Himawari/Hanabi/Sarada/Chou-Chou/Sakura/Karui/ OFC. (past) Naruto X Hinata, Boruto X Sarada, Chou-Chou X Inojin,

summary: Uzumaki Himawari made a promise to her Mother Hinata on her death bed. Take care of your father for me my little sunflower," Himawari took this to heart and planned to do just that. At least until Several women got in her way.

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto

I'm actually a bit surprised that no one pm'd me about their OC's. I was being honest when I said that the best ones would end up in the story.

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 7: Sisters always share**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Uzumaki Household**

 **Time: 0800**

Hitomi walked into the house after a long mission and was beat all to hell. After a week long mission she was finally back. Throwing her Mission scroll into the closet she was about to head to the kitchen when she heard her father moaning. She knew the sounds well enough as her mother and father were always having sex. However this made no sense as her mother was off on a diplomatic mission at the moment. Walking up the stairs Hitomi opened the door to her parents room and was completely shocked by what she saw.

 **Warning Lemon**

Himawari couldn't help the wanton moans that came from from mouth as she rode her father reverse cowgirl style, her petite hands massaging her Massive breasts as Naruto thrust upward into his eldest Daughter. Himawari was focused on the pleasure, having already cum twice.

"Yes! Tou-san! Fuck your slut of a daughter! Ruin me for other men! Screamed Himawari.

As Himawari was screaming in pleasure Hitomi was on her knees with one hand between her legs and the other pincing her nipples. Hitomi had often used her Byakugan to spy on her father and mother and knew that he was massive compared to boys her age. The only other male that came close to her father in length was her brother.

"Hima-chan! I'm about to blow! Growled Naruto.

"Inside me Tou-chan! Knock me up! Give your own Daughter a child!" yelled Himawari as her walls clamped down on her father's cock.

"That's all it took for Naruto to release inside of Himawari roaring! Himawari's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell backwards onto her father's chest.

Hitomi leaned on the door holding her mouth as she had cum when her father filled her sister. Getting up she rushed to her room and ripped her clothes before shoving 4 of her fingers KNUCKLE deep inside of her pussy! Arching her back in pleasure she imaged that her father was pounding her, destroying her pussy! She took her free hand and began sucking on her fingers imaging her sister own finger's down her throat! With her eyes closed she didn't hear her door open.

Himawari and Naruto looked at Hitomi as she was lost in her lust. She didn't realize that they had sensed her return, but didn't feel like stopping their fun. Himawari got in front of Hitomi's pussy, before quickly pulling her sister's fingers from her honeypot! Before Hitomi realized what was happening Himawari began to devour Hitomi's pussy! Himawari moaned in pleasure, but was quickly silenced as Naruto shoved his cock into her Pussy! Hitomi moaned in complete and utter pleasure! The three Uzumaki were in utter bliss. With in only a few minutes Hitomi was already cumming again, Her body spazzmed in pleasure as her sister worked her pussy.

Naruto pulled out of her before putting his hand in his signature technique. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** yelled Naruto summoning three clones.

Himawari licked her lips, savoring the taste of her sister's pussy. "Spit-roost?" asked Himawari.

Naruto grabbed Hitomi and laid on the ground before implaing his youngest with his cock! Hitomi yelled as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She didn't have time to pass out as a clone spread her ass cheeks and jammed his 11-inch cock into her ass! Naruto and his clone began to take turns pistoning in and out of the nearly mind broken girl. Not even 3 feet away her sister had a clone in her pussy and one in her mouth! She was massaging her own breasts in pleasure while her eyes shifted to her sister and if she could have she would have winked at her sister. Hitomi moaning in between two cocks put her hands on her father;s chest and began to match each thrust.

"It seems our kid is getting the idea!" grunted the clone as he thrust into Hitomi.

"She's a little slut just like her kaa-chan is, but with a pussy 100 times tighter!"

"TOU-CHAN I'M CUMMING!" yelled Hitomi as her pussy tightened around her fahter's cock as she throw her head backwards.

Naruto and his clones dislodged from the girls before they put them next to each other and jacked off before spraying the girls with thick ropes of cum. Hitomi was already in a sex coma, but the feeling on her father's jizz painting her breasts, stomach, face and hair. Himawari climbed on her sister's wasit and kissed her.

"Welcome to Tou-chan's sex filled world Hitomi-chan," said Himawari taking full advantage of her sister's stunned appearance and kissing her.

"Don't think we're done girls," said Naruto with a smirk.

 _Hitomi looked at her father and sister. "Oh Kami-sama what have i gotten myself into," thought the youngest Uzumaki licking her lips_

 **Lemon End**

The next morning Naruto awake to a great feeling between his legs. Looking down he smiled as his girls worked his cock like the greedy little sluts they are.

"Morning Tou-chan," said Hitomi sucking on the head of his cock.

"We have a speacl day planned for you," said Himawari.

Naruto loved his girls.

00000000000000000000000

Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story. I've honestly gotten my hands into YouTube. I'll leave a link to my Youtube In my Profile. Come check it out and support the channel. I do it for fun, just like this. It would be great to see you guys there.


End file.
